<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Professionalism by AshStarling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702235">Professionalism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshStarling/pseuds/AshStarling'>AshStarling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshStarling/pseuds/AshStarling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Future gods of the new world have to be professional at any cost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryuk &amp; Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Professionalism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“Yeah. If you look closely, you'll find there's a small hole underneath the drawer. Then you just insert this.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Light inserted the ink filler into the hole. It lifted up the bottom of the drawer, revealing the Death Note in the real drawer. Ryuk looked impressed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Aha. A fake bottom. The diary will distract most people so I doubt anyone will find it.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“But that's not all.” Light said with a smug grin.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Oh?”</strong>
</p><p>Light suddenly stood up with a start and shot out of the door, leaving Ryuk staring after him in confusion</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em>One hour later…</em>
</p><p>Light triumphantly returned from his last-minute shopping trip, a mysterious object in hand.</p><p>“What is that?” asked Ryuk, “Is this material for your device you were talking about earlier.”</p><p>“Something like that…” Light trailed off as he began to frantically tear open the package.</p><p>Ryuk stared after him in confusion, hadn’t they already gone out for supplies? He was starting to get bored waiting for Light to explain what was going on, which was not a good thing for a shinigami to be.</p><p>Finally, Light managed to extract his purchase from his container.</p><p>“A wall projector?” asked Ryuk, unamused, “I don’t see how that would be helpful in guarding the Death Note.”</p><p>Light ignored him and turned on his computer. Opening an animation program, he began frantically compiling together graphics of an exploding desk drawer. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em>3 weeks later…</em>
</p><p>“Done!” Light yelled as he reached for the projector, which was now gathering dust on the shelf.</p><p>“Finally!” Ryuk exclaimed, “What took you so long?” </p><p>“High-quality graphics take <em>time,</em> Ryuk, they cannot be done in a day. I still have to go to school and get an optimal amount of sleep you know.”</p><p>“Why couldn’t you just tell me without them?” Ryuk said. Light had neglected to feed him during this period, and he was contorting painfully while executing a perfect handstand.</p><p>“As a future god of the new world, I always have to be professional. I might as well start practicing now.”</p><p>Ryuk groaned and started trying to reach for his Death Note (which was hard when he was currently twisted into a knot on the floor). He was interrupted by Light’s triumphant shout.</p><p>“Aha!” He shouted as a rectangle of light appeared on the opposite wall. </p><p><em>“Finally,”</em> Ryuk thought as he turned himself around to look at the screen. Light walked up to the front of the room, played the first graphic, and started to explain. </p><p>
  <strong>“Even if someone figures out there's a fake base, I've set things up so that there's no way they could get their hands on the notebook. You see, once the ink reservoir is inserted, it accesses an insulator, preventing the flow of electricity around this circuit.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>On the screen, helpful red arrows began flashing to prove his point.</strong>
</p><p>“Stop!” Ryuk interrupted. “Do you mean to tell me I waited for an entire week for this?”</p><p>“Your feelings are understandable, Ryuk, but just wait until I get to the part where I-”</p><p>“No! No more. I have been <em>starving</em> for weeks while you made a <em>PowerPoint presentation?</em>  You know what? Screw this. The shinigami realm is better than this. At least something <em>occasionally</em> happens there. I’ll just drop the Death Note somewhere else.”</p><p>“How dare you speak to a god like that! I have slaved for weeks bringing you this high-quality content with my own-” Light gasped as he felt his heart stop in his chest. He turned around to see Ryuk holding the Death Note, with the words “Light Yagami” written across the page in an almost unreadable script (Ryuk’s hands had been shaking as he was still suffering from apple withdrawal).</p><p>As the light left Light’s eyes Ryuk sighed in relief, and he took the opportunity to smash both Light’s projector and computer to smithereens before grabbing the Death Note and once again leaving for the shinigami realm. He would have to make do with the inferior “apples” there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>